Archienemigo Mío
by PerlaNegra
Summary: A Sherlock le encanta dramatizar. Gracias a Dios, Mycroft está por encima de eso. Fic Gen escrito para el intercambio del Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras.


**Título:** Archienemigo mío  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sherlock (BBC)  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Mycroft, Sherlock.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> A Sherlock le encanta dramatizar. Gracias a Dios, Mycroft está por encima de eso.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos años ya, tantos, que ya son del dominio público. En cambio, el universo del Sherlock moderno es mucho más nuevo y le pertenece a la BBC por más que a la CBS le duela reconocerlo.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Muerte de personajes secundarios. Historia ubicada en 1990 (Sherlock tiene 7 años y Mycroft, 14).

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Fic escrito para el Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras de la comunidad del LJ

**Betas:** Mi agradecimiento eterno a **Sky_hermione** y a **IzumiSilverleaf** por la asesoría médica, por betear y por todas las porras que me echaron desde que este fic era apenas una idea hasta el momento en que quedó finalmente terminado. Fueron geniales, chicas, GRACIAS!

* * *

><p><strong>Archienemigo Mío<strong>

Los veranos eran, desde hacía casi tres lustros, la mejor época del año para la profesora Caroline Newman. Sucedía que no sólo dejaba de impartir clases en la ruidosa escuela primara de Middlesbrough, sino que también podía alejarse de la rutina de la ciudad portuaria para irse a refugiar al campestre Sherrinford Hall.

Soltera y sin hijos, Caroline encontraba su trabajo de verano tan reconfortante y placentero como sería para los demás ingleses salir hacia una playa exótica de algún país lejano. No era solamente porque Sherrinford Hall pareciera otro mundo a pesar de no estar muy retirado del puerto; ni porque la casona que dominaba la propiedad rebosaba lujo y comodidad; mucho menos porque su trabajo ahí distaba de ser llamado como tal. La principal razón por la que Caroline amaba sus veranos, era porque ésa era la única época del año en la que podía volver a ver a "sus niños"; cuidar de ellos y alimentarlos lo mejor que podía, tanto física como mentalmente. Aunque en este último rubro no tenía que esforzarse demasiado, pues ambos hermanos eran la inteligencia personificada, tanto, que la gente solía mirarlos como bichos raros.

Para Caroline, cuidar de Mycroft y Sherlock no era sólo un trabajo. Era su vida, y sobrevivía nueve meses al año a la espera de los tres en los que por fin podría volver a estar con sus muchachos; para volver a sentirse plena oyéndolos enfrascados en alguna discusión eterna mientras ella, discreta y siempre sin interponerse, fingía que leía en el comedor. Le gustaba sentarse ahí porque era un sitio perfecto para vigilar la sala de la vieja residencia, lugar a donde Sherlock, impulsado por el ímpetu de sus escasos siete años, solía llegar en estampida a perturbar los tranquilos momentos de lectura de Mycroft, su hermano de catorce.

Mycroft, mucho más robusto que Sherlock y mucho más sedentario, solía pasarse las horas muertas ahí en la sala, devorando con ansias los libros que extraía de la biblioteca del abuelo. Leer era su pasatiempo favorito (por no decir el único) en aquella solitaria casona; pasatiempo que sólo era interrumpido por sus esporádicas visitas a la cocina o por los abruptos arribos del inquieto Sherlock, tal como sucedía en aquel justo instante.

Sin apenas levantar los ojos de su propio libro, Caroline observó de reojo a Sherlock llegar corriendo para, prácticamente, echarse encima de su hermano y arrojarle un montón de hongos silvestres de color marrón, los cuales se regaron por todos lados, manchando de barro las pulcras ropas de Mycroft y el libro que había estado leyendo con tanto arrobamiento apenas un momento antes.

El hermano mayor, en vez de gritarle al menor como cualquier otro adolescente en semejante situación hubiera hecho, sólo intentó echarse hacia atrás pero sin encontrar suficiente lugar en su butaca como para tener éxito. Al ver su ropa ensuciarse sin remedio, Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró profundamente y luego miró a Sherlock, entornando los ojos y apretando los labios en un característico gesto que Caroline ya le conocía muy bien y que el muchacho parecía reservar sólo para su hermano.

—¡Mira lo que encontré, Mycroft! —exclamó el niño.

—Sí, perfectamente me doy cuenta de que me has traído una no muy variada colección de los más humildes miembros del reino fungi —atajó Mycroft mientras sacudía de su libro algunas de las setas y les regalaba su mejor mirada de desprecio.

—¿Humildes? —resopló Sherlock, parándose muy derecho y con cara de satisfacción. Colocó los brazos en jarras y aspiró una larga bocanada de aire, como si se preparara para soltar un largo discurso—. ¿Humildes? —repitió en voz más alta.

Caroline sonrió para sus adentros; supo que estaba por presenciar uno de los momentos estelares del pequeño Sherlock: aquellos donde podía darse el lujo de saber algo que su inteligente hermano no. Y aparentemente también Mycroft lo sabía, porque justo en ese momento miró de soslayo hacia Caroline quien, divertida, le pidió con un mudo gesto que tuviera paciencia con su hermano menor.

Porque a pesar de que Sherlock era un niño excepcionalmente avispado y demasiado maduro para sus siete años de edad, Mycroft y él no solían llevarse muy bien y eran casi nulos los gustos que compartían. Sherlock corría mucho, se ensuciaba demasiado y se lastimaba todavía más; tres actividades que Mycroft evitaba con todas sus ganas y siempre que le era posible, lo cual era un poco duro si se consideraba que Sherrinford Hall estaba en medio del campo y que el abuelo de los chicos poseía grandes cantidades de ganado. Quizá era por eso que rara vez Mycroft salía al exterior, aunque nunca faltaba el buen samaritano de Sherlock, quien parecía opinar que si tú no ibas a la tierra, la tierra vendría a ti en forma de setas polvorientas.

Sin embargo y para deleite de Caroline, Mycroft, en vez de mandar a su hermano de paseo, pareció armarse de paciencia. Dejó a un lado el bello tomo de los Diálogos de Platón que había estado leyendo y miró a Sherlock con un gesto tal de tolerancia infinita que habría hecho palidecer al mismísimo Dalai Lama.

—Ilústrame, hermanito —le pidió a Sherlock en tono condescendiente, aunque no lo suficiente como para desanimar al menor.

—Lo que tienes encima de ti, querido Mycroft —comenzó Sherlock hablando a toda velocidad—, son las famosas _Cortinarius orellanus_ , conocidos vulgarmente como cortinarios de la montaña. Siendo de las setas más venenosas de Europa, es de extrañar que también sean la causa principal de la mayoría de las muertes provocadas por el consumo de hongos. —Mycroft miró a las setas de color terroso con más suspicacia de antes, e incluso Caroline se inquietó un poco ante lo dicho por Sherlock. Éste soltó una risita ante la mirada preocupada de su hermano—. No saltarán para asesinarte, Mycroft. Las setas sólo te envenenan si te las comes.

Mycroft clavó la barbilla en el pecho y miró a su hermanito con su habitual gesto que anunciaba "Por favor, dime algo que yo no sepa". Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, seguramente para soltar algún comentario hiriente que mandaría a Sherlock y a sus hongos envenenados a volar, cuando el más pequeño se le adelantó.

—Bueno, aunque lo más correcto es decir que yo no me las encontré ni las recolecté; no tendría caso que yo anduviera perdiendo el tiempo haciendo eso conociendo el espécimen como lo hago. Lo que sucedió fue que en el bosque me topé con estos tres idiotas que estaban a punto de engullírselas en búsqueda de un viaje gratuito al reino de la alucinación. Su leve parecido con los hongos alucinógenos como el _Psilocybe semilanceata_ es lo que hace que la gente estúpida se los coma con tanto gusto, ¿sabías? Y ni siquiera son idénticos, pero es lo que pasa. Como dicen: "Búscate un viaje barato y terminarás en el hospital con el hígado y los riñones destrozados".

Caroline arqueó las cejas de puro asombro, conteniendo sus ganas de preguntarle a Sherlock quién decía semejantes cosas y cómo podía él saberlas. Aparentemente (y no que le sorprendiera), Mycroft sí parecía estar enterado de dónde provenía la frase porque ni siquiera se lo cuestionó a su hermanito.

En vez de eso, le preguntó:

—Sherlock, ¿de cuáles tres idiotas estás hablando?

—De los imbéciles del mercado —respondió el niño comenzando a desmenuzar una de las setas que todavía tenía en las manos.

—¿Estás hablando de los tres gorilones que siempre nos molestan cuando vamos a Middlesbrough? —continuó Mycroft, su voz reflejando la misma preocupación que Caroline estaba comenzando a sentir.

La nana no tenía idea de que esos tres buenos para nada del pueblo venían hasta los bosques de los alrededores de Sherrinford Hall a drogarse con hongos, aparentemente. O mejor dicho, a casi intoxicarse hasta morir con ellos. No le agradaba la idea, ya era lo suficientemente malo que estuvieran siempre holgazaneando en el mercado, insultando y pegando a los niños más pequeños.

—Sí, a esos me refiero —respondió Sherlock—. Pasé junto a ellos en mi camino hacia acá y… les advertí. Al principio no me creyeron, pero les busqué un _Psilocybe semilanceata_ y pudieron apreciar lo diferente que son.

Mycroft miró a Sherlock fijamente durante unos segundos, con tanta intensidad que el niño se removió inquieto en su lugar.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sherlock por fin—. ¿Tú los habrías dejado morir simplemente porque son unos idiotas de clase mundial?

Mycroft sonrió de lado y no dijo nada, pero Sherlock y Caroline supieron que la respuesta era un rotundo "Sí".

"Dios resguarde a los enemigos de ese muchachito", pensó la nana.

—Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Mycroft —le dijo Sherlock en un tono irónico tan inusual en niños de su edad—. Y es por eso que tú terminarás como Primer Ministro del Reino Unido y yo, ni por asomo trabajaré nunca para el gobierno.

Mycroft pareció estremecerse en medio de un escalofrío.

—¡Claro que no! Qué pereza andar haciendo tanto circo y teatro sólo para gobernar un puñado de años. Además, un Primer Ministro ni siquiera tiene tanto poder como la gente cree. —Mycroft tomó su libro de nuevo y le dijo a Sherlock—: Mira la mesa del comedor, te guardé el periódico del abuelo. Hay algo ahí que puede interesarte.

Sherlock caminó hacia el comedor, justo donde estaba sentada Caroline. Le sonrió a manera de saludo y de inmediato concentró toda su atención en el periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa, el _Middlesbrough Evening Gazette_ . Sherlock ojeó rápidamente las noticias internacionales (la copa mundial de fútbol celebrándose en Italia, la amenaza de guerra en el Golfo Pérsico) y no pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Ahí no, tonto. Busca en las locales —le dijo Mycroft desde la sala y sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

—¿Quieres comer algo, Sherlock querido? —le preguntó Caroline al niño, francamente preocupada porque, contrario a Mycroft que parecía bastante bien alimentado, Sherlock era tan delgado y comía tan poco que a la maestra le parecía que cualquier día de ésos, moriría de inanición.

Sherlock negó distraídamente con la cabeza y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse cuando encontró la noticia del día que estaba poniendo de cabeza a todo el pueblo de Middlesbrough.

—Douglas Snyder, joven de veintitrés años, fallecido por tuberculosis —decía Sherlock mientras leía—. Sin embargo, su muerte se ha convertido en un escándalo al salir a la luz que era homosexual. Su novio, no conforme con cantar la preferencia del muerto, acusa a los mismos padres de Douglas de haberlo envenenado para cubrir las apariencias. —Hizo una breve pausa en lo que terminaba de leer aquella nota que a Caroline se le antojaba sumamente amarillista—. Interesante.

Y con eso, Sherlock salió corriendo de ahí, ajeno a las súplicas de Caroline de que regresara a lavarse y a comer. La mujer, exasperada al verse ignorada, se giró hacia Mycroft y lo encontró riéndose bajito, cosa que la enojó más.

—Sabía que le interesaría —dijo el muchacho antes de que Caroline pudiera comentar nada.

—¿Por eso lo hiciste, no? —le cuestionó la mujer mientras se agachaba a recoger el tiradero de setas polvorientas que Sherlock había dejado por toda la sala—. Para quitarte al pobre niño de encima. ¡Qué mal hermano eres, Mycroft! Además, no veo en qué sentido puede interesarle a Sherlock la muerte del pobre Douglas. Los médicos lo dijeron: fue causa natural.

—Veremos qué deduce Sherlock de todo eso —dijo finalmente Mycroft antes de levantarse de su butaca y dirigirse a la cocina, seguramente a comerse los pastelillos que Sherlock había desdeñado.

Caroline sólo suspiró resignada y lo siguió.

* * *

><p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Mycroft se arrepintiera de haber conseguido que Sherlock se interesara en la muerte del joven Snyder, sobre todo cuando semejante interés implicó que él se viera obligado por Caroline a <em>caminar<em> hasta Middlesbrough para acompañar a su hermanito a continuar con sus pesquisas.

—De ninguna manera permitiré que un niño de siete años vaya solo al pueblo —le había dicho la nana—. Y tú conoces a tu hermano mejor que yo, Mycroft. Una vez que una idea se le mete a la cabeza, no hay poder en la Tierra que lo haga cambiar de opinión. Además, tú tienes la culpa de que esté metido hasta las narices en esto.

Mycroft no tuvo argumentos para rebatir eso, y mucho menos cuando Caroline le recordó que el puerto siempre estaba lleno de marineros de todo el mundo y que no siempre tenían muy buenas intenciones, y menos con los niños pequeños. Mycroft tuvo que agradecerle las pesadillas que tendría los días siguientes al imaginarse lo que le podía pasar a su hermanito si se largaba solo a tan concurrido lugar.

Así que ahí estaba, en camino a Middlesbrough en compañía de un entusiasmado Sherlock, quien no paraba de brincar de un lado a otro del camino rural mientras que Mycroft comenzaba a sudar a chorros bajo el inclemente sol del verano. Maldijo mil veces ese sentimiento de responsabilidad de hermano mayor que lo había acompañado desde el nacimiento de Sherlock, torturándolo sin piedad desde que el menor había aprendido a caminar.

—Sherlock —resopló Mycroft, odiando el hecho de que estuviera quedándose sin aliento—. Si no dejas de moverte tanto, nos devolveremos a Sherrinford Hall. Me pones nervioso y además, me avergüenzas. Comportémonos como los caballeros que se supone somos.

Sherlock, conociendo a su hermano y sabiendo que hablaba en serio, se tranquilizó cinco minutos, no más. Mycroft renunció a ganar esa batalla, pero en cuanto entraron al pueblo y tuvieron que cruzar calles atestadas de gente y camiones cargados de mercancías que circulaban sin fijarse mucho en los peatones, le exigió al pequeño que lo tomara de la mano sin protestar.

Middlesbrough era una ciudad densamente poblada que rebosaba ruido y actividad gracias al cercano puerto de Teesport, el cual, Mycroft sabía, era el segundo más grande e importante del Reino Unido. Y esas eran las razones por las cuales el chico, amante de la soledad y el silencio, odiaba con toda su alma ir ahí.

—Y, ¿cuál es el motivo de nuestra visita, Sherlock? —le preguntó el adolescente a su hermanito—. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

—A la oficina de la Morgue —respondió Sherlock prestamente, tan entusiasmado como otro niño de su misma edad lo habría estado de ir a la fuente de helados—. Una vez ahí —comenzó a hablar a toda prisa—, necesito que te pongas a conversar con la secretaria que atiende al público, la cual sé muy bien, es amante de la mitología griega. Sácale el tema y la tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente mientras los dos encaminaban sus pasos al viejo edificio que albergaba esas oficinas de gobierno. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a su hermano cómo era que sabía que aquella secretaria de edad avanzada era fanática de la antigua mitología de Grecia. En cuanto la tuvo enfrente pudo darse cuenta de por qué Sherlock había conseguido llegar a esa conclusión.

Después de todo, había sido él mismo quien había entrenado a Sherlock para fijarse en esos pequeños detalles que al final, lo son todo.

Peinado de moño alto, un vestido que casi parecía túnica y una pequeña colección de figuritas de porcelana representando criaturas mitológicas regadas por todo su escritorio, y Mycroft supo que su hermano estaba en lo cierto. Sin embargo, lo difícil no fue darse cuenta de eso. Lo difícil consistiría en acercarse a ella sin tener ningún asunto en concreto.

Caminó hacia el escritorio de la mujer y fue cuando se percató de que el pequeño Sherlock de pronto ya no estaba a la vista. Poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando con hastío, Mycroft sólo pudo desear que el cretino no los metiera en un lío _demasiado grande_ del que no pudieran salir ilesos. Llegó ante la secretaria y de inmediato puso su mejor sonrisa, intentando parecer un encantador y educado chico de catorce años que no pudo evitar fijarse en _esa_ hermosa figura de porcelana porque su nana adora a los unicornios y, mire usted, ya se aproxima su cumpleaños, y ¿dónde fue que la adquirió? ¿Le gustan las leyendas de la antigua Grecia? ¡Vaya coincidencias! Yo he leído todos los autores griegos, ¿qué le pareció esta tragedia y aquella otra? Y etcétera, etcétera.

A Mycroft realmente no le costó ningún trabajo cumplir con la misión encomendada por su endiablado hermano. Pronto, él y la señora Daisy estaban sosteniendo una charla realmente animada y hasta un poco acalorada sobre la verdadera autoría de _La Ilíada_ y _La Odisea_ y lo ridículos que les parecían (o no) los romanos con su _Eneida_ ; mitad porque la señora resultó ser una gran conversadora que se ganó de inmediato el respeto del chico, y mitad porque Mycroft podía ser realmente fascinante cuando se lo proponía. Así que ahí estaban, la secretaria de oficina gubernamental y el precoz adolescente hablando entusiasmados de literatura antigua, cuando de pronto un pequeño y delgado niño salió corriendo del archivo, lugar cerrado con llave que estaba justo detrás del escritorio de la señora Daisy, azotando la puerta contra la pared al abrirla, haciendo mucho ruido y tirando cuanto mueble y papel estaban a su paso. La manera en que Sherlock se había colado ahí dentro sin que nadie lo hubiera visto, permanecería en un misterio sin resolver para todos los presentes hasta el final de sus vidas, Mycroft lo sabía bien.

El chico sintió que enrojecía de la vergüenza cuando la pobre señora Daisy casi se cae de su silla del susto ocasionado por el alboroto armado por Sherlock, sentimiento que empeoró cuando el pequeño pasó junto a ellos y le gritó a Mycroft a todo pulmón:

—¡Listo! ¡Obtuve lo que buscaba, vámonos!

La decepción y la furia cruzaron el rostro de la mujer y Mycroft apenas sí tuvo tiempo de dedicarle una forzada sonrisa de disculpa antes de percatarse de que detrás de Sherlock, venía persiguiéndolo un policía.

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó Mycroft y comenzó a correr a la par que su hermano.

Sherlock era una gacela cuando de correr se trataba. No sólo era su esbeltez lo que le ayudaba, sino también el duro entrenamiento en esgrima y box al cual se sometía durante los meses escolares, allá en casa. Mycroft, muy a su pesar, también practicaba esos deportes –obligado en buena parte por su _Mummy_ - y justo en momentos como ésos era cuando agradecía tener que hacerlo y no estar en tan terrible condición física.

Ambos chicos, corriendo como potrillos y escabulléndose entre la densa concentración de gente que reinaba las calles, no demoraron más de cinco minutos en perder al policía obeso y torpe que los seguía.

Sherlock se detuvo junto a un árbol y, apoyándose en él y todavía sin aliento, comenzó a reírse como el loco que era. Mycroft, todavía más agotado que él, apenas sí podía respirar. Con todo y esa incapacidad para llenar de nuevo sus pulmones, tuvo la suficiente energía para acercarse hasta Sherlock y darle un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sherlock sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Mycroft, imitándolo con furia—. ¡Casi haces que nos arresten! ¿Qué estabas haciendo dentro de ese archivo? ¿Y cómo fue que te metiste ahí en primer lugar?

Sherlock hizo con la mano un gesto que demostraba que explicar eso no era lo importante.

—Era necesario, Mycroft. Tenía que leer los resultados de la autopsia practicada a Douglas Snyder y conocer su causa de muerte.

Pasó un minuto completo en el que Mycroft no hizo nada más que resoplar en espera de que Sherlock prosiguiera su explicación (y de conseguir algún día volver a respirar de manera normal). Al ver que el niño no decía más, el mayor rodó los ojos y le preguntó:

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el resul…? ¡Sherlock, ¿a dónde vas? —gritó cuando su hermanito comenzó a caminar a toda prisa, alejándose de él y dejándolo con la pregunta a medias.

El niño se detuvo y se giró hacia Mycroft con gesto extrañado, como si no comprendiera el porqué de tanto alboroto.

—A casa. Necesito buscar algo en la biblioteca del abuelo.

Mycroft, repentinamente un poco más animado ante la perspectiva de poder regresar a la paz de Sherrinford Hall, hizo un supremo esfuerzo y emprendió el camino a toda velocidad. Sherlock se le unió enseguida y continuó hablando sin parar de lo que había visto en el archivo y de lo que esperaba encontrar en algún libro entre la vasta colección que tenía su abuelo.

—Los forenses no demoraron más de cinco minutos en firmar el acta de defunción con un "murió por tuberculosis" sin hacer ningún tipo de caso al drama del novio, quien alega que ahí hay gato encerrado. Porque las cosas encajan. Si en verdad se hubiese tratado de tuberculosis, ¿por qué Douglas no respondió a las fuertes dosis de antibióticos que deberían haberle salvado la vida? Además, se sabe de buena fuente que el padre juró que primero mataría a su hijo antes de verlo deshonrar su buen nombre al marcharse a vivir con un amante masculino. Así que no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que todo coincide: el padre, de alguna manera que no logro comprender, le administró al hijo un veneno que le causó la muerte con síntomas parecidos a la tuberculosis. El asunto es averiguar cuál veneno podría ocasionar que…

Y así continuó Sherlock durante el trayecto de quince minutos hasta la casa del abuelo, y no faltó mucho para que Mycroft cogiera un puño de hierbas del camino y se las metiera en la boca al charlatán de su hermano para callarlo de una vez.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. En vez de eso y armándose de una paciencia que no sabía que poseía, Mycroft sólo le revolvió la mata de cabello negro de manera afectuosa y le pidió que tuviera cuidado.

—Simplemente no te metas en otro lío como el de la Morgue, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que el abuelo se infarte cuando le informen que su nieto menor ha sido llevado a la correccional por hurgar entre documentos oficiales. Piensa en lo mucho que _Mummy_ se enojaría con nosotros. Tal vez ya ni siquiera nos permitan regresar acá el siguiente verano.

Y aunque esa alternativa era aterradora, Sherlock sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a todo –culpa de esa maldita tendencia suya a pasar por encima de la ley y que siempre le quitaba el sueño a Mycroft- y, una vez que llegaron a casa, corrió directo a la biblioteca. Mycroft suspiró y deseó que Sherlock se demorara todo lo que restaba del verano buscando el supuesto veneno que él creía había matado a Douglas Snyder y así se quedase para siempre bien resguardado dentro de los muros de Sherrinford Hall, dándole a él la oportunidad de leer y descansar en paz.

* * *

><p>Durante la semana siguiente a su excursión al pueblo, la calma reinó en la hacienda campestre del honorable sir Edward Sherrinford mientras el pequeño Sherlock pasaba muchas horas del día y de la noche leyendo sin parar libros de cualquier tema que, él creía, pudiera estar levemente relacionado con lo que estaba buscando; lecturas interminables apenas interrumpidas por los abruptos arranques de frustración que le daban al niño y en los cuales recurría a tocar su violín con pasional desesperación, así como por las batallas épicas que sostenía con la nana cuando ésta trataba de alimentarlo y él simplemente se negaba a querer probar bocado.<p>

Mycroft debería haber estado feliz ante aquella inusitada tranquilidad, pero la verdad era que no podía. Le preocupaba la obsesión que su hermanito estaba comenzando a manifestar por resolver a toda costa un caso que parecía invadeable; obsesión que se traducía en pocas horas de sueño y una muy mala alimentación. Mycroft no comprendía por qué Sherlock era así de exagerado. Entendía el hecho de que se apasionara por un caso interesante (Mycroft también lo hacía, cómo no), pero no comulgaba con esa mala costumbre que tenía su hermanito de dejar de lado todas sus otras necesidades básicas como si no importara más alimentarse o descansar. Para Mycroft, dormir y comer siempre estarían primeros en la lista, más arriba que cualquier otro asunto, así fuera éste de trascendencia mundial.

Y como si las cosas no hubieran estado ya bastante mal, una mañana llegó Caroline con la última noticia acerca de la familia Snyder, empeorándolo todo aún más.

—La señora Camellia, ¡pobrecilla! Está enferma, los mismos síntomas de tuberculosis que tenía Douglas. Los médicos ya temen por su vida… ¡las medicinas no parecen ayudarle! —manifestó la nana sinceramente angustiada—. Y lo peor de todo es que su marido es un retrógrada y un terco que se ha negado a hospitalizarla. La gente en el pueblo ya está murmurando que la prefiere muerta porque, desde lo de Douglas, las cosas estaban bastante mal entre los dos.

Sherlock y Mycroft intercambiaron una significativa mirada ante las nuevas. Lo que el mayor leyó en los grises ojos del menor, bastó para elevar su preocupación a niveles de alarma. Podía haber jurado por su vida que Sherlock estaba pensando "Tenías razón cuando me sugeriste que esto se trataba de algo digno de investigarse", pero antes de que Mycroft pudiera decir nada, Sherlock se había levantado de su silla de un salto y, corriendo, desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de la mansión.

A Mycroft no le gustó en absoluto que Sherlock se dirigiera al exterior de la casa en vez de a la biblioteca, así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón y toda la pereza que le caracterizaba, dejó su almuerzo sin terminar y salió a toda velocidad detrás de su hermano, ignorando –no sin cierto remordimiento- los gritos que Caroline les pegó a los dos.

Pero Sherlock le llevaba mucha delantera y había corrido mucho más rápido que él, por lo que Mycroft, quien iba con el estómago tan lleno que apenas podía andar, todavía no ponía un pie fuera de la propiedad del abuelo cuando ya había perdido todo rastro del menor. Sin embargo, Mycroft estaba tan seguro de saber a dónde se dirigía el pequeño como de que ambos se apellidaban Holmes, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue encaminar sus pasos hacia la casa de los Snyder con la certeza de que lo encontraría ahí.

La pequeña granja habitada por la, ahora rota, familia Snyder no estaba muy lejos de Sherrinford Hall, por lo que Mycroft no demoró ni diez minutos en llegar a los linderos de su reducida propiedad. A pesar de no ser de las familias más ricas de la zona, el señor Dunstan Snyder era un hombre engreído y altanero –además de violento- que se creía el dueño del lugar, razones por las que era odiado con ganas por casi todos sus vecinos. Seguramente todos estarían más que felices acusándolo de asesinato para deshacerse de él, pero Mycroft era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que ser egoísta y agresivo no bastaba para acusar a nadie de estar acabando con los miembros de su propia familia, así todo apuntara hacia ello.

El terreno aledaño a la casa estaba húmedo y lodoso por culpa de un estanque que había en las cercanías, lo que le facilitó a Mycroft encontrar las pequeñas huellas de los zapatos de su hermano que, tal como lo había sospechado, se dirigían justo a una ventana que estaba abierta y desaparecían ahí. El insensato se había metido a la casa sin más.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Sherlock! —exclamó Mycroft para él mismo sin poder contenerse, escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto y sin saber qué hacer—. Si ese viejo cascarrabias te atrapa, ahora sí no podrás librarte de una buena con la policía.

Y casi como si esas hubieran sido las palabras mágicas que necesitaba pronunciar para convocar a su hermanito, en cuanto Mycroft terminó de hablar, Sherlock apareció en esa precisa ventana que estaba vigilando, cargando con él una bolsa plástica con quién sabe qué cosas y saltando prestamente hasta caer sobre el pasto mojado.

Mycroft ahogó un gemido de frustración y miedo. Su hermano no sólo allanaba moradas ajenas, ¡también estaba robando!

—Oh, no, no —murmuró para sí—. ¿Qué fue lo que hice _así de mal_ con este muchacho?

Apenas Sherlock había conseguido salir de la casa y estaba comenzando a incorporarse –sin soltar la bolsa de plástico blanco que llevaba consigo- cuando de pronto y sacándole un susto de muerte a Mycroft, el viejo señor Snyder asomó su enfurecido rostro por la misma ventana por donde Sherlock acababa de saltar.

—¡POR LA REINA, TE LO JURO, MUCHACHO! –gritaba el hombre, desaforado y blandiendo un puño contra el niño—. ¡TE ATRAPARÉ Y VERÁS!

Ante el terror de Mycroft y la diversión de Sherlock, el hombre retrocedió y comenzó a tratar de salir por la ventana, pasando primero una pierna y atorándose después, quedándose sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Sherlock, desvergonzado como él solo, se rió de las penurias del hombre y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a donde estaba Mycroft, situación que éste agradeció pues no quería salir huyendo en caso de que el viejo consiguiera desatascarse de su ventana y comenzara a ir tras ellos. Pero la alegría le duró poco a Mycroft cuando se percató de que Sherlock iba a toda prisa hacia el estanque de la propiedad, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí oculto tras unas largas y tupidas plantas de junco, entre las cuales se zambulló y desapareció.

—¡Cuidado! —fue todo lo que Mycroft se atrevió a gritar, no queriendo decir en voz alta el nombre de su hermano por temor de que el viejo lo oyera y pudiera recordarlo.

Pero Sherlock pareció no oírlo, y no habían pasado más que unos cuantos segundos cuando Mycroft alcanzó a escuchar ruidos de chapoteo; sin duda, Sherlock cayendo al agua. Mycroft maldijo entre dientes, se incorporó de su escondite y corrió hacia el estanque, agradeciendo que Snyder continuara todavía atorado en la ventana de su propia casa y que ni siquiera le prestara nada de atención. Mycroft se arrojó a toda velocidad hacia el muro de plantas que bordeaba el estanque y él mismo casi se cae a las verdosas aguas, deteniéndose apenas a tiempo para evitarlo.

—¡Sherlock! —llamó a su hermano en voz baja, intentando no ser escuchado en la casa vecina.

—¡Aquí! ¡Mycroft, aquí! ¡Ayúdame!

Sherlock no se encontraba lejos de él y realmente parecía estar pasando un duro momento para tratar de mantenerse a flote en aquella agua hedionda y estancada, tan llena de cieno y algas que, cuando por fin el niño consiguió librarse de su predicamento –no sin la ayuda de su hermano, quien casi se cae otra vez por tirar del otro para sacarlo-, se encontró cubierto de la cabeza hasta los pies por una capa verde y apestosa. Mycroft lo observó un momento, jadeando por la carrera y por el alivio de verlo a salvo, y acto seguido, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Sherlock se indignó como lo hacía siempre que era el motivo de la risa del mayor.

—¡Cállate, que nos va a oír el viejo! —le susurró, dándole un codazo en las costillas y arruinando la poca diversión que el pobre Mycroft tenía en su estresada vida—. ¡Vámonos, que necesito un baño!

—¿Me lo juras? —bromeó Mycroft, arrugando la nariz ante la peste que desprendía su hermano. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto incrédulo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock, a pesar de haber estado a punto de ahogarse, no había soltado la bolsa de plástico que había extraído de casa de los Snyder—. ¿Qué traes ahí, tonto? —le reclamó, toda la alegría anterior borrada de un plumazo—. ¿Qué no sabes que robar _sí_ es un delito grave?

Sherlock, tal vez en agradecimiento a que acababa de ser rescatado por él, arrugó la cara en un gesto de resignada molestia y abrió la bolsa bajo las narices de Mycroft para permitirle ver el contenido. Mycroft jadeó al ver que eran frascos y cajas de medicina. ¡El bruto de Sherlock se había llevado la farmacia completa de la pobre señora moribunda de esa familia! A Mycroft casi se le cae el alma a los pies. ¡Definitivamente, había creado un monstruo!

—Sherlock —comenzó a decir, pero un ruido a su espalda lo interrumpió. Alguien andaba entre las plantas, y un miedo atroz se apoderó de él al creer que el señor Snyder los había localizado—. ¡Ahora sí nos has metido en una buena! —le susurró a su hermano, tomándolo del brazo y tratando de ocultarse en algún lado.

Pero no había a dónde correr, estaban atrapados entre los juncos y el estanque; o salían al campo o caían al agua. Mycroft se quedó muy quieto, casi conteniendo la respiración con la esperanza de que Snyder se largara. Pero los ruidos eran cada vez más cercanos, y después de un momento de angustiante espera, ambos chicos vieron salir de entre las plantas, no al señor furioso de la casa contigua, sino a un enjambre de ratas que brotó en tropel y se detuvieron indecisas al ver al par de chicos en medio de su territorio.

Mycroft, sin soltar a su hermano, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo, bordeando el estanque y alejándose del montón de roedores. Las ratas los miraban con ojillos amenazantes apenas a unos metros de donde Sherlock había caído al agua.

—Vámonos —dijo Mycroft en voz baja. No estaba seguro si aquellos animales los atacarían o no, pero no quería quedarse a averiguarlo.

—Pero… ¡mira eso, Mycroft! —exclamó Sherlock, señalando hacia uno de los animales que, medio escondido entre las otras ratas, había pasado desapercibido para el mayor—. ¿Qué es eso?

Mycroft se detuvo y observó aquella rata que no era como las demás, eso tenía que concedérselo a su hermano. O era una raza aparte, o era una rata que había sufrido una gran mutación porque no era nada parecido a algo que Mycroft hubiera visto antes, ni en la vida real, ni en los libros, ni en la televisión.

Aquella rata extraña era de un peculiar color amarillo grisáceo, tenía el hocico aplastado y los dientes le sobresalían de tan largos. Sus orejas eran más pequeñas que las de sus vecinas y, por si todo eso no fuera poco, tenía un aterrador tamaño. Mycroft rápidamente calculó al menos cincuenta centímetros de largo y unos cuatro kilos de peso. Era un verdadero monstruo.

Tiró de su hermano y ambos se largaron de ahí, más asustados por las ratas que los vieron marcharse sin moverse apenas, que por el supuesto asesino señor Snyder. Afortunadamente para los chicos, no había rastros del hombre por ningún lado, y pudieron regresar a casa de su abuelo sin ningún contratiempo. Mycroft no descansó hasta que le arrancó a Sherlock un juramento de caballeros de que jamás en su vida volvería a acercarse a ese terrorífico estanque lleno de ratas mutantes.

Lo terrible del asunto y algo que Mycroft no podía imaginarse, era que Sherlock no necesitaría regresar ahí para ponerse en peligro de muerte.

* * *

><p>Muy pronto y para furia de Mycroft, aquella arriesgada aventura demostró haber sido tan infructuosa como la excursión a la Morgue del pueblo: sencillamente, no probaba nada de nada. Todos los medicamentos que Sherlock extrajo de la casa de los Snyder no eran más que eso: el medicamento que siempre es indicado para un enfermo muy grave de tuberculosis, tal como los dos hermanos descubrieron después de pasar toda una tarde en la biblioteca.<p>

No satisfecho con eso, Sherlock insistió en llevar muestras de cada frasco a analizar a un laboratorio y Mycroft, tan anhelante como él mismo por concluir con ese caso (aunque por razones distintas), se lo concedió y lo acompañó al pueblo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Era sólo medicina.

Mycroft estaba tan enojado con su hermano por haberlos expuesto a ambos a semejantes y ridículos riesgos que dejó de hablarle durante varios días. No que a Sherlock le importara mucho de todas formas; el pequeño estaba bastante ocupado leyendo sin parar, buscando sin descanso en cada libro y revista que caía en sus manos, aunque Mycroft no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que el niño estaba pensando que podía encontrar.

La señora Snyder murió poco después, fue velada en su casa y enterrada en la misma tumba que su hijo. Los forenses dictaminaron la misma causa de muerte y Sherlock casi enfermó de la rabia que semejante acontecimiento le provocó.

—Es que no es tuberculosis —Mycroft escuchó que Sherlock le decía a Caroline—, no es. Aunque los síntomas son parecidos, no existe razón para que la enfermedad no ceda si se aplican los antibióticos necesarios. Entonces, ¿por qué ambos han muerto, dejando al viejo solo y feliz?

Caroline se encogió de hombros, aunque tuvo que reconocer que sí encontraba el asunto bastante dudoso. Ella, Sherlock y el pueblo entero. Parecía que el único que estaba cansado de todo y que deseaba que el pequeño Holmes se olvidara por completo de ese absurdo caso, era Mycroft.

No le gustaba en absoluto la manera en que su pequeño hermano parecía estarse consumiendo bajo la presión de querer averiguar con toda su alma qué era lo que había matado a los dos pobres infelices miembros de la familia Snyder. Temía que Sherlock fuera el siguiente enfermo en la lista, aunque por causas distintas.

Desgraciadamente, su miedo más grande pronto se hizo realidad.

—Mycroft —le llamó una mañana su hermano desde el corredor, con la voz más apagada de lo normal.

Mycroft estaba sentado en su sillón de siempre, sumergido en una novela como era su costumbre. Poniéndose en alerta debido al extraño tono de voz de su hermano, levantó la vista y lo que vio, terminó de preocuparlo y lo hizo pararse de su asiento de inmediato.

Sherlock estaba de pie ante él, pero su postura era tambaleante y errática, como si estuviese a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento de pura debilidad. Tenía la cara sonrojada y sudorosa, el pelo negro pegado a la frente por la humedad.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Mycroft sin ocultar su preocupación, olvidándose de que había estado enojado por lo acontecido los días anteriores—. ¿Estás enfermo?

Sherlock lo miró durante unos segundos como si no comprendiera a qué se refería con su pregunta. Luego, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Lo que necesito es que me acompañes de nuevo a Middlesbrough. Tengo cita con… con un doctor en —Sherlock comenzó a divagar, levantando el rostro hacia un lado, mirando a la nada, como si intentara recordar—… un doctor en microbiología, creo. Le voy a preguntar acerca del caso de esta tuberculosis sospechosa y si…

Mycroft arrojó el libro sobre el sillón y caminó hacia su hermano. Al llegar a él se horrorizó al ver que en la cara y el cuello de Sherlock estaban brotando unas póstulas que, el chico sabía bien, habían adornado también la piel de los enfermos en la casa Snyder. Levantó una mano y tocó la frente de Sherlock, que intentó moverse hacia atrás para evitar el contacto y casi se cae en el proceso.

El niño estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Mycroft sintió que el suelo se abría ante sus pies, espantándose todavía más cuando tuvo que atrapar a su hermanito antes de que éste se desvaneciera de debilidad, demasiado aturdido hasta para gritarle a Caroline por ayuda. Apretó a su hermano contra su pecho, aterrorizado hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

Sherlock tenía los mismos síntomas que se habían llevado a la tumba a los dos Snyder.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Caroline le informó a Sir Edward sobre el estado del menor de sus nietos, el buen hombre ni siquiera quiso escuchar de perder el tiempo llamando al doctor familiar a la mansión. El mismo Sir en persona y con todo y sus setenta y tantos años, tomó a Sherlock entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta el auto familiar para que el chofer los pudiera llevar a él y al niño al hospital.<p>

A Mycroft no se le permitió acompañarlos. De hecho, en cuanto Caroline se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo primero que le había pedido a Mycroft fue que se mantuviera lejos de su hermano por si acaso aquel terrible mal era de fácil contagio. El chico podía haber rebatido ese argumento absurdo con facilidad, pero optó por quedarse callado y obedecer a su nana, quien parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Nadie lo dijo, pero pesaba sobre la familia el fantasma de la muerte que parecía acompañar sin remedio a esa extraña fiebre.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó Caroline apenas unos minutos después de que el abuelo se hubiera ido al hospital con Sherlock. La pobre mujer parecía luchar por recuperar algo de la recién perturbada normalidad ofreciéndole a Mycroft el acostumbrado almuerzo.

—En realidad, no tengo mucha hambre, Caroline —le dijo Mycroft con voz suave—. Gracias.

—Bien, entonces yo iré a realizar unas llamadas que me encargó Sir Edward, ¿de acuerdo?

La nana pareció dudar un momento en el umbral de la sala de estar, como si quisiera decir algo más. Pero finalmente se retiró a toda velocidad rumbo al despacho.

Mycroft no tenía que ser adivino para saber que era a sus padres a quienes la pobre Caroline estaba a punto de llamar, y no envidió en absoluto el tener que enfrentarse a su terrible _Mummy_ con semejantes noticias, así fuera sólo a través del aparato telefónico.

El chico suspiró e intentó relajarse; necesitaba pensar. No era un necio y por lo mismo no había insistido en ir al hospital; sabía que ahí no sería de ninguna utilidad para ayudar a su hermano a recuperar su salud. En cambio, ahí en casa, con su cerebro, los recursos y la libertad de ir a donde quisiera, era más sencillo para él poder ayudar a Sherlock. Porque el destino del niño no estaba sellado, no, de ninguna manera. Mycroft, antes de llamar a Caroline a gritos mientras sostenía el débil cuerpecito de su hermano menor, le había prometido que él mismo resolvería el misterio de aquella rara enfermedad.

No lo había hecho antes porque Sherlock estaba interesado en hacerlo él mismo y porque en realidad a Mycroft le había dado bastante pereza andar de un lado a otro sólo para meter al viejo Snyder en prisión, pero ahora… Ahora las tornas habían cambiado. Se trataba de la vida de su hermano, de ese niñito de quien se sentía tremendamente responsable y por quien vivía constantemente preocupado.

Por quien daría su vida a cambio.

Así que Mycroft hizo lo único que sabía podía ayudar a Sherlock: se sentó en su butaca favorita aunque no tenía un libro en las manos. En esa ocasión lo hizo simplemente para _pensar_ .

Y pensó. Pensó en lo irónico que resultaba que justamente el hecho de que ahora la víctima de la supuesta tuberculosis fuera su hermano, era la pista más importante de todas para él. Porque Sherlock no había estado cerca del viejo Snyder exceptuando por aquella ocasión en que lo persiguió y la cual no habría sido suficiente como para que el hombre le hubiera administrado algún veneno. Eso, para Mycroft, era razón más que suficiente para descartar una inoculación directa de lo que fuera que provocaba la enfermedad mortal.

Sin embargo, Sherlock sí estaba de cierta manera relacionado con las víctimas. Había estado dentro de su casa durante al menos algunos minutos… Entonces, ahí podía estar la clave. Obviamente no consumió nada por vía oral, pero… ¿Podría haber sido algo que hubiese inhalado?

El corazón de Mycroft comenzó a latir cada vez más deprisa. Tal vez ahí estaba la clave de todo; tal vez, en la casa de ese viejo cascarrabias había algo, alguna fuente de contaminación que producía una enfermedad tan grave que no podía ser curada ni con antibióticos.

Tal vez era un tipo de veneno que necesitaba un antídoto en particular. Sí, tal vez eso era. O al menos, era lo que le sonaba más probable al pobre Mycroft. Desesperado, el chico paseó los ojos por toda la sala, mirando los hermosos muebles y adornos pero no observándolos en realidad, pensando, intentando dar con la solución. Entonces, algo llamó su atención: en un pequeño rincón estaba aún tirado, ya bastante marchito y casi deshecho, uno de los hongos envenenados que su hermano le había arrojado en el regazo muchos días atrás.

Justo el día que él mismo había lanzado a su hermano a cazar a un asesino invisible que ahora lo había cazado a él.

Los remordimientos le atenazaron el alma. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su _Mummy_ que él, el hermano mayor y quien supuestamente debía cuidar a Sherlock, había sido justamente quién lo había enviado a esa loca cruzada para averiguar la verdad en un extraño caso?

No podía con la deshonra y la pena. Si Sherlock moría, jamás en la vida podría perdonárselo.

Intentó concentrarse de nuevo, olvidándose de su familia, repasando sus últimas conclusiones. La casa de Snyder. Algo en el ambiente, ¿tal vez respirable? Venenoso. Venenoso como los hongos que Sherlock había traído a casa una vez. Algo que no respondía a los antibióticos. Los hongos tampoco. Si se consumían, morías casi sin remedio, pero había ciertas enfermedades provocadas por hongos, aquellas superficiales, las llamadas infecciones micóticas que no respondían a los antibióticos que…

Mycroft se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

¿Sería eso? ¿Sería posible que lo que enfermó a Sherlock y a los dos miembros de la familia Snyder había sido algún tipo de hongo…? ¿Tal vez algunas esporas que pudieran entrar en sus organismos por las vías respiratorias?

Si fuera así, entonces era natural que la enfermedad no hubiera cedido con los antibióticos, pues los hongos necesitaban otro tipo de medicamento, sin el cual, el paciente moriría sin remedio. Pero, ¿qué podía ser? En toda su vida Mycroft jamás había escuchado alguna espora o algo parecido que matara a la gente con síntomas idénticos a los de la tuberculosis.

Creyó que tal vez era una buena idea pagarle la visita al microbiólogo de la universidad que le había dado una cita a Sherlock. Salió de la casa sin avisarle a Caroline y caminó a toda prisa hacia el pueblo.

* * *

><p>La Universidad de Teesside no era demasiado grande como para perderse dentro de ella, pero sí lo suficiente para que Mycroft deambulara por unos momentos sin dirección en búsqueda del departamento de Microbiología. Casi corriendo –lo cual era muy raro en él-, el chico se desplazó por los pasillos interminables -o al menos, lo eran para él-, anhelando encontrar al Doctor con quien su hermanito había concertado una cita. Llegó a una zona que parecía ser el departamento de Veterinaria (lo dedujo por una exposición de fotografía animal en uno de sus muros) y sospechó que ya no estaba muy lejos de su destino.<p>

Aceleró su paso cuando una de las imágenes pegadas en la pared lo detuvo en seco. Mycroft, todavía con el corazón desbocado, se quedó helado contemplando una serie de fotografías de unos roedores que le resultaban bastante familiares. Eran enormes, mucho más grandes que las ratas normales de campo, un tanto amarillentas y con las orejas más pequeñas…

Un hombre con pinta de estudioso, que Mycroft deseó con todas sus fuerzas fuera un veterinario, pasó en ese momento por ahí. El chico se aferró de improvisto a la manga de su bata blanca, sacándole un sobresalto pero haciéndolo detenerse. Y antes de que el adulto pudiera preguntarle nada, Mycroft ya estaba formulando su cuestionamiento.

—Dígame, por favor —le rogó—. ¿Qué animal es éste?

El veterinario dirigió la mirada hacia la dirección que Mycroft le señalaba.

—Son ratas gigantes de Sumatra. ¿Por qué?

Mycroft se molestó con él mismo por no tener nada en su acervo mental que le explicara qué era una "rata gigante de Sumatra" y qué papel podía estar jugando en todo eso. Se prometió que al regresar a casa leería todo libro que se le pusiera enfrente sin desdeñar su contenido.

Así fuera de "animalitos".

—¿Y qué hacen en tierras inglesas? —le preguntó al hombre todavía sin soltarlo—. ¿No son naturales de aquí, cierto?

—Bueno, no —respondió el veterinario mirando a Mycroft cada vez más preocupado—. Pero ésas, las de las fotos, llegaron al puerto en un barco que venía de esas islas. ¿No escuchaste las noticias? —Ante la negativa de Mycroft, el veterinario continuó explicando—: Fue un caso muy sonado. Cientos de ratas gigantes que venían en el barco Matilda Briggs. Suscitaron toda una alarma sanitaria y ecológica; tuvimos que sacrificarlas antes de que pudieran escaparse.

Aquello bastó para iluminar de nuevo el repentino mundo oscuro en el que Mycroft sentía que se había sumergido desde que Sherlock había caído enfermo.

—¿Alarma sanitaria? —repitió entusiasmado—. ¿Eso se debió a que estas ratas propagan una enfermedad con síntomas parecidos a la tuberculosis?

El veterinario se le quedó mirando unos momentos con gesto suspicaz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mycroft casi pudo reír del alivio.

—¡No importa eso! —exclamó mientras soltaba al pobre veterinario—. Dígame por favor como se llama y si tiene —titubeó, temeroso de una respuesta negativa—… y si tiene cura.

—Bueno, claro que tiene cura si se detecta a tiempo. No es más que una micosis sistémica emergente provocada por las esporas de un hongo que nuestra ratita es capaz de transmitir. Se le conoce como peniciliosis, y aunque no es muy común, sí es capaz de afectar a gente con el sistema inmunológico deprimido.

Mycroft rodó los ojos, pensando en darle a Sherlock todos los coscorrones que se merecía por no estar bien alimentado y haber sido un huésped perfecto para una infección oportunista de semejante índole.

—¿Por qué, si usted dice que si se detecta a tiempo es curable, la gente muere sin remedio?

El veterinario miró a Mycroft con el gesto cada vez más extrañado, como si comenzara a sospechar que el adolescente le ocultaba algo.

—Bueno… si no se identifica la enfermedad como la micosis que es y no se administran los medicamentos adecuados para combatirla, sí… sucede que el paciente muere irremediablemente. El problema más grave de la peniciliosis es que los médicos erróneamente suelen confundirla con otro tipo de infecciones que se alivian con antibióticos y se trata equivocadamente.

Eso era todo lo que Mycroft necesitaba saber. Le sonrió al veterinario a manera de agradecimiento y, dándose la media vuelta, corrió para salir de ahí. Era una suerte que el hospital donde tenían a Sherlock estuviera apenas a unas pocas manzanas de la universidad de Teesside.

* * *

><p>Apenas un par de días después, Mycroft volvió a realizar el mismo recorrido de su casa hasta la Universidad, pero esa vez fue con el ánimo muchísimo más ligero, los pasos más tranquilos y con una misión completamente diferente. Le llevó al sorprendido veterinario un costoso perfume francés y una botella del mejor vino como "Un humilde presente por la desinteresada ayuda brindada a la familia Holmes-Sherrinford en medio de una de sus horas más oscuras jamás vividas", según decía la nota firmada por la propia <em>Mummy<em> de Mycroft.

El chico le dejó los regalos y la tarjeta al veterinario en sus manos enguantadas con látex y, sin dar ninguna explicación, salió de ahí con el objeto de ir hacia el hospital donde esperaba por fin poder charlar un rato con su hermano cabeza de chorlito.

Pero antes, hizo caso al abuelo y primero pasó por la biblioteca municipal.

"Historietas, Mycroft", le había dicho Sir Edward con el ceño fruncido y una gran pipa en la boca, la cual se movía de arriba abajo mientras hablaba. "Nada de libritos de ciencias ni novelas épicas. Quiero que tu hermano deje de pensar en tonterías de adulto y sea un niño al menos mientras está convaleciente. ¿Quedó claro?"

Y así, Mycroft no tuvo más remedio que llevarle a Sherlock un puñado de historietas de superhéroes y nada más, porque al chico le pareció que llevarle ejemplares de _Tom y Jerry_ ya era tentar demasiado a la suerte si es que no quería salir herido y quedarse a hacerle compañía en el hospital.

Afortunadamente Sherlock estaba lo bastante aturdido todavía como para no hacer otra cosa que brindarle una gran sonrisa a su hermano mayor cuando éste entró en su cuarto. Sin decir palabra, Mycroft dejó el puñado de historietas en la mesita, se acercó a Sherlock y cariñosamente, le revolvió el pelo.

Sherlock no hizo ningún esfuerzo por zafarse y su débil sonrisa sólo se ensanchó.

* * *

><p>—Nunca jamás de los jamases te perdonaré esto, Mycroft —dijo Sherlock con aquella voz demasiado ronca y madura para tratarse de un niño de su edad—. ¡Yo no te pedí tu ayuda y no tenías por qué resolver el caso por mí! Yo hubiera podido solo sin tu estúpida y fortuita intervención.<p>

Si Caroline no tuviera toda la vida de conocer al pequeño Sherlock, no habría habido modo de que comprendiera el porqué de su reacción cuando le habían contado qué fue lo que ocurrió y cómo había sido que su hermano Mycroft prácticamente le había salvado la vida. Y fue por eso que apenas sí reaccionó a los enojosos reclamos del menor de los Holmes que el estoico Mycroft estaba viéndose obligado a soportar.

Sherlock, blandiendo en la mano una de las historietas de los X-Men que Mycroft le había llevado hacía un par de días y que se había despachado apenas en un rato, continuaba descargando su frustración por no haber sido él mismo quien solucionara inteligentemente el caso de "la rata gigante de Sumatra" que había diezmado a la familia Snyder y casi lo mataba a él. Caroline sabía que lo que más odiaba Sherlock era que fuera Mycroft quien se estuviese llevando todo el crédito.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo —continuó Sherlock—. Siempre queriendo ser quien impresione a los demás, a _Mummy_ , a todos. Siempre pavoneándote de ser más listo y de saber más.

—Sherlock —intentó explicarse Mycroft con la voz resignada de quien ha estado viviendo eso durante toda su vida—, tienes que comprender que…

—Oh, sí, ¿te piensas que eres muy inteligente porque "viste" el hongo y se te ocurrió la idea? ¿No te pones a pensar que si pasó eso fue porque yo llevé las setas a la casa, en primer lugar?

—Claro que sí, Sherlock, yo nunca…

—¿Y que si fuiste a la universidad y _de casualidad_ pasaste por enfrente de donde había fotos de esos animales, fue porque yo tenía una cita con un microbiólogo, para empezar?

Mycroft suspiró con profundidad.

—Sí, Sherlock, ya te dije que…

—Cállate, no me hables. Nunca te perdonaré que me hayas quitado mi caso cuando yo ya estaba a una nada de resolverlo. De hoy en adelante, tú y yo somos archienemigos, Mycroft. Némesis. Justo lo contrario.

Desde la silla donde estaba sentada a varios metros de los dos hermanitos Holmes, Caroline pudo darse cuenta de que Mycroft estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no soltarse a reír.

—Con que… ¿archienemigos? —preguntó Mycroft sin poder ocultar un dejo de diversión en su voz.

—Sí.

—¿Y por eso te salvé la vida y me preocupo por ti? —rebatió el mayor cruzándose elegantemente de brazos—. Porque seguramente eso es lo que los archienemigos hacen el uno con el otro todo el tiempo. Yo creí que más bien trataban de asesinarse mutuamente. ¿Me equivoco?

Sherlock puso una de sus famosas caras de triunfo, esas que siempre acompañaba de una sonrisa esbozada a causa de creerse superior a su hermano en algo, por más insignificante que fuera.

—Pues sí. Ahí te equivocas completamente. —Le enseñó a Mycroft la historieta que tenía en las manos, la cual presentaba a un villano canoso vestido de púrpura que a pesar de estar prisionero y encadenado, no parecía haber perdido ni un ápice de dignidad.— Magneto y el Profesor X son _archienemigos_ jurados, declarados y firmados, y aún así, siempre que se les presenta la ocasión, se la pasan salvándose la vida.

—¿Magneto y el Profesor X? —repitió Mycroft, ahora sí sin poder reprimir una risita burlesca—. Bueno, me parece que tienes toda la razón, Sherlock. Después de todo, ¿quiénes somos tú y yo para rebatir semejante sabiduría?

Sherlock comprendió perfectamente la ironía en las palabras de su hermano y eso sólo sirvió para enfurruñarlo más. Arrojó la historieta a un lado y se cruzó de brazos, comenzando a hacer esos pucheros que lo hacían ver tan lindo y que provocaban que a Caroline le dieran ganas de abrazarlo.

—Lo digo en serio, Mycroft. No quiero tu ayuda nunca más.

—Está bien —dijo el chico mayor sin una pizca de enfado en la voz—. Pero prométeme que a partir de hoy te vas a alimentar como se debe. Como buen archienemigo que soy, tu salud me preocupa muchísimo, así como a Magneto le preocupa la del Profesor X —finalizó sonriendo ampliamente y mirando de reojo hacia Caroline.

Sherlock lo miró largamente antes de gruñir y de meterse entre sus mantas, girando su cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto donde estaba su hermano mayor, dándole la espalda.

—Como sea —dijo Sherlock con voz apagada—. Ya veré la manera de tener un médico para mí solo cuando sea grande. Me lo llevaré a vivir a mi casa y así no tendré que aguantarte a ti.

Dicho eso, el niño se cubrió la cara con la manta y a Mycroft no le quedó más remedio que retirarse de ahí. Caminó hacia la salida, pasando junto a Caroline y brindándole una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

—Parece que el Sherlock de siempre ha regresado a la familia, ¿verdad? —dijo Caroline, comprendiendo el porqué de la alegría del hermano mayor.

—Precisamente, nana. —El chico miró de nuevo hacia el malhumorado bulto que se removía inquieto bajo las mantas y sonrió todavía más—. Misión de archienemigo cumplida… al menos, por ahora.

Caroline y el adolescente intercambiaron una mirada de mutua comprensión. Porque sí, jamás sería nada sencillo ser la nana o el hermano mayor de un diablillo superdotado como lo era Sherlock Holmes.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

1. Para escribir este fic me basé, tal vez como ya se dieron cuenta, en una "untold story" de Sherlock Holmes. Las "untold stories" (historias no contadas) eran los casos mencionados en los relatos de Doyle, ya fuera por boca de Holmes o por la de Watson, pero que en realidad nunca fueron escritos por el autor. En este caso particular, yo me serví de "La rata gigante de Sumatra", título mencionado por Holmes dentro de La aventura del Vampiro de Sussex.

2. Algunos datos por ahí y por allá intentan ser lo más canon posible. Por ejemplo y según la biografía elaborada por el holmesiano Baring-Gould, Sherlock sufrió una enfermedad muy grave en su niñez que lo tuvo al borde de la muerte. Otro dato canon menciona que la familia materna de Holmes (los Sherrinford) tenían una hacienda en un sitio anteriormente llamado North Riding de Yorkshire, que vendría siendo algo cercano al moderno Middlesbrough mencionado en este fic.

3. La historieta a la que se refiere Sherlock es el número 200 de Uncanny X-Men, "El juicio de Magneto". En ella, Magneto salva a Charles Xavier de morir ahogado.


End file.
